Jedipedia:Kandidaten für Lesenswerte Artikel
Kandidaten für Lesenswerte Artikel Aktuelle Nominierungen Chodo Habat Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 22.September bis zum 29. September * : Gute Sprache Bilder und langer Text definitiv lesenswert.Deviss 15:24, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Ist OK, aber noch nicht ganz lesenswert!! @Deviss: Langer Text heißt nicht immer gleich lesenswert!! Mace Windu 33 20:24, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Mir gefällt er. -- 20:28, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Ich denke auch, dass der lesenswert ist. Sehr ausführlich über eine Nebenperson von Kotor. --Jaina 20:45, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Vollständig und gut geschrieben. MfG - Cody 09:25, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : quatratisch, praktisch, gut Darth Nihilus 66 10:51, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Jup, der ist es! Dark Lord disku 16:15, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Ja, steht alles drin, was man finden kann über ihn, schön geschrieben... Passt Pandora Diskussion 21:38, 24. Sep 2007 (CEST) Tusken-Räuber Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 23.09. bis zum 30.09. * : SEHR ausführlich und schön geschrieben, interressant, viele Bilder, warum nicht? Dark Lord disku 16:12, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Dem habe ich nichts hinzuzufügen. Lesenswert! MfG - Cody 16:24, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Warum nicht? -- 16:30, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Gute Illustrationen, sehr schöner Text, ebenfalls ein leenswertr Artikel. Darth Nihilus 66 19:21, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Ich wollt da eigentlich nochmal drübergehen und gucken ob noch was ergänzen kann. Boba 19:37, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) ** : Ich habe ihn mir jetzt mal wieder durchgelesen und habe feststellen müssen, dass der Absatz Beschreibung einfach nur Mist ist. Viel zu kurze Sätze, ständig Sprünge von einem zum anderen, dann wieder zurück zum einem (also erst a, dann b, dann wieder a usw.), desweiteren hat der Abschnitt keinen Fluß, d.h. er fängt nicht an und jeder weitere satz baut auf dem davor auf, sondern es wird mal hier zu was erzählt und dann mal hier zu was. So kann der Artikel nicht bleiben und sowas kann man auch nicht mit Lesenswert auszeichnen. Ich bin dafür abzubrechen und ihn mal zu überarbeiten, weil vorher bekommt er kein Pro von mir. Boba 21:39, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Schön geschrieben, auführlich usw, meine Stimme hat er. Pandora Diskussion 21:34, 24. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Da der Artikel einerseits interessant ist, andererseits jedoch sprachliche Mängel aufweist, möchte ich mich nicht festlegen. Eine Überarbeitung wäre aber sicher kein Fehler. Kyle22 11:58, 28. Sep 2007 (CEST) Vratix Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 23.09. bis zum 30.09. * : Zwar etwas kürzer, aber trotzdem ein schöner Spezies-Artikel. -- 18:42, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Joa, ganz nett, aber das ist mir dann doch ein bisschen zu wenig. Kyle22 19:19, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Himmel, der is noch lange nicht lesenswert. Darth Nihilus 66 19:23, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Ich finde ihn lesenswert.--Tobias 19:24, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Da muss ich mich Kyle leider anschließen. 19:43, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Nö. Dark Lord disku 20:01, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : FAST lesenswert, da fehlen irgendwie noch n paar Bilder, mfgDeviss 20:56, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Ich bin auch Kyles Meinung: Ganz interessant, aber viel zu kurz. --Anakin 16:27, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) Handelsföderation Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 23.09. bis zum 30.09. * : sehr schöner Artikel Darth Nihilus 66 19:36, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Da geht aber mehr, viel mehr... 19:43, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Nicht wirklich überzeugend finde ich. Fließender Text zum Beispiel wäre ja mal ein Anfang. Kyle22 19:51, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Der kling gut, warum nicht, was jetzt da steht ist gut beschrieben.--Vos 19:55, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Ach kommt Leute... Der Artikel müsste 3 mal so lang sein wie er im Moment ist. Da muss sich noch EINIGES ändern... ausserdem ist er von der Sprache her auch nicht toll. Dark Lord disku 19:56, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Der Text ist nicht gut zu lesen, darum: nicht lesenswert. MfG - Cody 20:46, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Ich denke ich werde ihn dann nach der Kandidatur nochmal überarbeiten. Ihr müsstet mir aber helfen, da ich nicht weiß was da noch so hin soll das er 3 mal so lang wird. Darth Tobi 20:30, 24. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Hast du nun eigentlich mal Meister Plo Koon deswegen gefragt? Darth Nihilus 66 20:37, 24. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Ne. Ich glaube du meinst das mit der KUS. Aber wir können das auch gerne machen. Darth Tobi 21:04, 24. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Der Artikel sollte erst überarbeitet und um einiges erweitert werden. Außerdem wäre es auch mal nicht schlecht, die nötigen Quellen anzugeben: Bis die Vorlage nicht weg ist, kommt für mich ein lesenswert eh nicht in Frage. --Anakin 16:22, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) Transportschiffe Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 24.09. bis zum 01.10. * : Der Artikel bedient sich einer tollen Sprache und klärt die verschiedenen Arten von Transportschiffen auf. Ich hätte gar nicht gedacht, dass man darüber soviel sagen kann ... -- 15:43, 24. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Jup, der is ganz ok. Dark Lord disku 15:50, 24. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : So ist es. 22:22, 24. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Informativ und gut zu lesen. Lesenswert! MfG - Cody 20:02, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Ich wäre für eine Nominierung zum exzellenten Artikel! Darth Maulhalten 18:14, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Ernsthaft? Dann kannst du ihn ja nach dieser Kandidatur vorschlagen. :) Kyle22 18:17, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Habe ihn mir jetzt endlich durchgelesen und kann meinen Vorrednern nur zustimmen. Ein super Artikel, der es verdient hat ein Häkchen zu bekommen. Boba 14:02, 28. Sep 2007 (CEST) Armierter Angriffstank Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 25.09 bis zum 02.10. * : Ich denke, viel mehr kann man aus einem Kampfpanzerartikel nicht rausholen. So wenige Quellen und so viel geschrieben. Find ich klasse. Darth Maulhalten 19:47, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Er ist informativ, fasst alles wissenswerte über den AAT gut zusammen und gut zu lesen. MfG - Cody 20:07, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Also Bilder sind da zwar Magelware, aber daran solls nicht scheitern... PRO Dark Lord disku 20:37, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Doch daran scheitert es ^^--Yoda41 Admin 20:41, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Ich werde noch versuchen, welche aufzutreiben, versprechen kann ich allerdings nichts. Gruß Kyle22 20:47, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Ich versuche das gleiche, eins habe ich schon in negtvv gefunden. MfG - Cody 21:01, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Prima, Cody. Hm, also bei mir siehts leider schlecht aus, ich finde keine mehr. Wenn das jetzt nicht reicht, müsste wohl jemand anders suchen. Kyle22 21:04, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::So, jetzt hat der Artikel vier Bilder, das sollte reichen, Yoda41. MfG - Cody 21:12, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::::Danke, Cody! Mal sehen, ob ihn das jetzt überzeugt... :) Gruß Kyle22 21:16, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::::Wer suchet der findet, bild 5. MfG - Cody 21:23, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Also jetzt wirkt es langsam überladen, vier reichen glaube ich. Kyle22 21:27, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Dann wirf eins raus. MfG - Cody 21:30, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::sehr schön, lässt sich nicht noch etwas mehr zur Geschichte sagen?--Yoda41 Admin 21:41, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::"ein lesenswerter artikel darf lücken haben" wir können den artikel auch perfekt machen, und in für exzellent nominieren^^ naja morgen, ich sehe was sich machen lässt. ::::::::::::gut, dann könnte man jetzt trotzdem weiter abstimmen? :::::::::::::Sicher - Ich bitte darum. :) Kyle22 15:16, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::::::Also, weiter abstimmen! * : Bilder sind zwar schön und gut aber da sind mir jetzt ein paar zuviel drin. Boba 14:08, 28. Sep 2007 (CEST) Bail Prestor Organa Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 26.09. bis zum 03.10. * : Sehr umfangreich und toll geschrieben. Dark Lord disku 16:12, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Find ich gut. Darth Maulhalten 14:43, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Sehr schöner Artikel.--Opi-Wann Knobi 16:42, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Schöner Artikel. Verdientes Pro. Boba 14:54, 28. Sep 2007 (CEST)